Games of Torture
by Animemariofan
Summary: Our beloved characters are put into torture as they play games that children in singapore play! What chaos will happen?
1. Kill,Date and Marry

**Note:Children in singapore actually play these games**

**NOTE:I do not own the legend of zelda**

Me:Welcome everybody to...Games of Torture!

Vaati:Hey "Hero",why're we here again?

Green:I don't know...

Me:The first game is...Kill,Date and Marry!

Red:How do we play it!?

Me:Person A will say 3 names,then person B will say "I'll kill _,Date _ and Marry _"

Vio:Any specific order we have to play?

Me:Yes,in fact!The first pair is...Green and Vaati!Vaati,you first

Vaati:Alright...Zelda,Tingle and...Blue

Green:Kill Tingle,Date Blue and Marry Zelda...hey...this isn't so bad!

Me:The torture hasn't started yet you know,Green Your turn!

Green:Hm...Shadow Link,Vio and...Tingle!

Vaati:Kill Tingle,Date Vio and Marry Shadow Link

Shadow:*Le gasp*YOU LIKE ME...?

Vaati:Shut up you useless creation

Me:Pfffft...Next pair!Blue and Shadow!Shadow first!

Shadow:Alright...Zelda,Vaati and...uh...Tingle!

Blue:...F YOU!Kill Tingle,Date Vaati and Marry Zelda

Red:Does that mean you have feelings for Vaati?XD

Blue:NO I DON'T!FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-MY TURN!Vaati,Tingle and Green!

Shadow:Kill Tingle,Date Green and Marry Vaati

Me:Next pair!Vio and Red!Vio first!

Vio:Hm...Blue,Green and Vaati

Red:Kill Vaati,Date Green and Marry Blue!My turn!Shadow,Vaati and Green!

Vio:Kill Vaati,Date Green and Marry Shadow Link

Me:And that's the end of Game 1!Tune in next week for a new game!


	2. Who Marry Who?

**Sorry I didn't update last week you guys,I had school holidays so here's your weekly chapter!^^ Remember to review!Reviews are like Medals and Trophies!**

* * *

Me:Hey,hey,hey!It's me here and it's this week's game!And since Shadow Link escaped he isn't here.

Blue:DAMN,is he lucky!

Me:Annnnnnd this week's game is..."Who marry who"!It's like scissors paper stone except pair,Green and Blue!Please come here!

Blue:Alright,let's get this crap over so I can run away.

Green:Sure

Both:Who marry...WHO!?*Blue wins*

Blue:You marry...Vaati!

Green:WHAT!?OH I AM SO NOT MARRYING THAT SHORT GUY OF A WIND SORCERER

Vaati:HEY!

Both:Is it...TRUE!?*Green wins*

Green:AHA,I'M NOT GAY!IN YOUR FACE BLUE!

Blue:YOU WANT A REMATCH!?

Me:Alright,stop you two!Shessh...Next pair,Red and Vaati!

Vaati:I despise you,childish Red link...

Me:Vaati,you hate ALL of the links'...

Vaati:Shut it

Both:Who marry...who?*Red wins*

Red: Okay,you marrrrrrry...Shadow!

Vaati:ALRIGHT,HOLD IT ON HERE!Since WHEN did you people pair me with my minion!?

Me:Since...I think since the Four Sword game release

Both:Is it...True!?*Red wins*

Vaati:FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

Me:Alright,since Vio doesn't have a partner he's going with Green

Both:Who marry...who?*Vio wins*

Vio:Alright...You with Shadow

Green:WOW,WOW I AM NOT GAY WITH MY SHADOW!THAT IS JUST FLIPPED OUT!

Vio:Then you want to be one quarter gay with your Shadow?

Green:...Nevermind

Both:Is it...true?*Green wins*

Green:AHA!I'M NOT GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Me:Uh...*Sweatdrop*That's it for today folks...

* * *

_**So that's the end of this week's chapter!Remember to review!**_


	3. Bird,River,Stone

**Sorry for such a long delay guys,I promise I'll start updating every Sunday now,'Kay?**

**This week's a little special,we'll be trying as one kind of "ancient" style of paper scissors,paper,stone that was in Singapore when my Dad was a kid (He's around 40).**

* * *

Me:Hey guys!Sorry for the long wait,hope I didn't disappoint you or anything!

Green:Haven't you notice yet?***Censored***I SWEAR this series isn't going to last long...

Me:HEY!No swearing in mah story!

Green:The heck are YOU gonna do?

Me:...AUTHOR POWERS MODE ENGAGE.

Vaati:Quit stealing the spotlight already...

Green:Alright,alright,sheesh...

Me:This week's game is...Bird,River,Stone!

Blue:Isn't that supposed to be Scissors,Paper,Stone?

Me:This is a OLDER version of it in Singapore!I'll explain,Bird defeats River because it drinks from the river,River defeats Stone because the stone just falls into the water and finally,Stone defeats bird because it knocks the bird out.

Blue:...What?

Me:*Facepalm*Nevermind...First pair,Green and Vio!

Green:...How the heck does this work?

Me:...Bird,River,Stone...I think.

Both:Bird,River,Stone!*Vio wins*

Me:Next,Red and Blue.

Green:Blue's gay!

Blue:SHUT UP OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!

Both:Bird,River,Stone!*Blue wins*

Me:Alright,next pa-wait,where's Vaati?

Red:I think he escaped...

Me:DARN YOOOOOOOOU...Nevermind...not like Shadow's here anyways...so this ends this week!Tune in next Sunday!Everybody,thoughts?

Blue:Who the hell made up this game?

Red:It's confusing

Vio:It's Simple

Green:What were those people thinking?

Me:Okay!That ends it!Adios amigos!

* * *

**Well,that ends this week!see ys next Sunday!**


	4. The Luck Game

**It's been while guys! Are you still reading this story? Still loving it? Well I got good AND bad news**

**The good news is that I have time to upload new chapters!**

**The bad news is that there aren't that many known Singapore games that children play that most people don't know. It doesn't have a good amount of games so this whole story might end next chapter.**

**Anyways,I hope you guys have enjoyed this story!**

**NOTE:I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**DO NOT.**

* * *

Vaati:Does anybody know where that girl has gone off to?

Green:Who?AMF?She's still in her room.

Blue:I just hope this ***censored* **story ends soon...

Me:*Runs out of the room*HALLELUJAH!

Shadow:What the...

Blue:What's wrong with you?

Me:GUYS,I FINALLY FOUND ANOTHER GAME!

Green:Oh no...

Me:Green!Female or Male?

Green:Why?

Me:JUST CHOOSE ONE!

Green:Male

Me:Marry,Kill,Date or Hate?

Green:...Kill

Me:Choose a number from 1 to 10

Green:1!

Me:Congrats,you killed yourself XD

Shadow:Female,Hate,5

Me:Let's see...*Takes out a peice of paper*Hm...Oh!You killed Veran!

Shadow:YUSH!

Vio:Female,Date,8

Me:..Wow...Just...wow

Vio:What?

Me:...You got Zelda...

Blue:Male,Hate,3

Me:Red

Red:Male,Date,10!

Me:Congrats!You got Blue!

Red:Yay!I got my Bluey!

Blue:DON'T CALL ME THAT.

Me:Lol,Gree-Wait,where did he go?

Vaati:Who knows?

Me:Darn,Vaati your turn

Vaati:Female,Marry,2

Me:...Uh...how do I say this?...you got Navi

Vaati:...

Me:I guess that concludes this week,see you guys on the final chapter!

Shadow:Wait,it's ending that soon?

Blue:FINALLY!

Green:But then it'll only be a few chapters!And it hasn't even reach 10 yet!

* * *

Yeah,it's ending that soon :_; But to all of you who were patient enough to wait to read the next chapter,thank you!


	5. The Grand Finale!

**Hey guys! For everybody who was patient enough to wait for this final chapter, here's your reward!**

**Also for this chapter,we'll be taking a look at some reviews!**

**Legend of Zelda DOES NOT belong to me.**

**DOES NOT**

**ALSO POKEMON DOESN'T BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

Shadow:Hey folks,as you all know today is the final chapter but we can't seem to find AMF anywhe-

Me:*Runs into the room*GUYS,GUYS! WE GOT REVIEWS!

Shadow:...Nevermind.

Vaati:We actually got reviews? I thought this story was _**dead.**_

Me:SHUT UP WIND SORCERER! Anyways,review for chapter one!*hands some papers to Green*Green,can you please read them!

Green:There's only...3 reveiws.

Blue:Whoopy-freakin'-doo,this story has 5 chapters with this and we got only 3. Nice AMF,nice.

Me:Be quiet before I tape your mouth! Anyways! Green,the reviews!

Green:Uh...yeah,the firs one for Chapter One...wait...all Three reviews were on the same day!

Vaati:Which means we can assume only one person actually reviewed...

Me:WHY DO YOU GUYS LIKE TO DUMP MY DREAMS IN THE DRAIN!?

Shadow:Can we get to the ***censored* **game already?

Me:Fine,fine! But I MUST tell you guys,we're having 2 OCs join us!

Green:You KNOW things are gonna be bad when OCs show up...

Shadow(thoughts):Please not be Tiffany,please not be Tiffany,please not be Tiffany...

Me:KIKEN AND KRAKEN! And helping me host the show for this very,very special Chapter...

Shadow:Oh no...OH NO

Me:TIFFANY!

Shadow:***Censored*!**

Tiffany:Yo,yo Shadow Link!

Shadow:PLEASE tell me you aren't gonna break my limbs!

Tiffany:...Dude,you haven't even angered me and you're already begging for mercy...

Kiken:Maybe he's used to you trying to kill him like Jake

Tiffany:Maybe...just maybe...

Me:ER-HM! Today's game is...CATCH!

Tiffany:The rules are very simple! One person is the "catcher" and will try to attempt to catch the rest.

Red:So it's like Tag?

Tiffany:Yes,except you can "twist". When you twist,the "catcher" cannot catch you,the whole group is allowed to twist at the same time.

Vio:Wouldn't that make the game difficult?

Me:Exactly! That's the fun!

Tiffany:The "catcher" shall be...SHADOW LINK!

Me:The group will be...Kiken,Kraken,Green,Blue and Vaati!

Green:Isn't it unfair if Red and Vio don't play?

Tiffany:Hey,Vio's the sane man dude and Red's the shota so I say give them Break! And besides,they can help Shadow by telling him who's not "twisting".

Me:And let the games...BEGIN!

Shadow:*Runs after Kiken*ALRIGHT KIKEN,COME HERE!

Kiken:TWIST!

Shadow:Uh...*Runs to Green*

Green:TWIST SHADOW!

Shadow:Darn you!*Runs to Vaati*

Vaati:Twist

Shadow:...*takes a step to Blue's direction*

Blue:TWIST ***censored***!

Shadow:...What is this? Twistmania?

Red:You still haven't caught Kraken!

Kraken:Hey Shadow!*starts dancing*Cha cha!

Shadow: D: Oh you are SO getting it!*Runs towards Kraken but trips*DARN IT ALL!

Kraken:Twist son,twist.

Shadow:IT'S-IT'S FREAKING TWIST _EVERYWHERE_!

Tiffany:Haha! You were right on choosing this game!

Me:Yeah!

Tiffany:Hey,make this game Moore interesting! Add in...maybe a Pikachu?

Me:Alright! AUTHOR POWERS,ACTIVATE!*Points to sky and then a random Pikachu falls on my head*

Tiffany: XD Wow,pretty awesome powahs!

Pikachu:Pika!

Me:Pikachu,use Thundershock on Shadow Link!

Pikachu:Pika!*Starts charging up*Piiikaaaaaaa...

Shadow:Oh no...OH NO NO! DON'T!

Pikachu:*Electrocutes Shadow*CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

_Shadow lost 50 HP!_

_What will Shadow do?_

_Shadow Blade Summon_

_AK-47 Attack Fury Swipe_

_Items __**Run**__ Call for help_

_Shadow cannot escape!_

_What will Pikachu do?_

_Thundershock __**Hug**_

_Sunglasses of Awesome Brag_

_Items Run Trainer_

_Pikachu hugged Shadow!_

Shadow:DON'T HUG ME YOU ELECTRIC RAT!

Tiffany:Lol,this is real funny!

Me:Hey,I think we're running out of time...

Tiffany:Huh? We have to end it so soon? Aw...

Me:Yeah...Well...that end this story! Everybody,say your last messages!

Green:It was not fun being here!

Vaati:At least it was only 5 chapters...

Red:It was real fun!

Blue:I didn't get to say alot today...

Vio:I wish you all had a great time reading this story

Pikachu:Pika!

Shadow:GET OFF ME YOU ROTTEN RAT!

* * *

**Well,this ends this story guys! I wish you all well! Bye bye!**


End file.
